rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hovory z Varína
Jedná se o záznamy komunikace mezi Vierou Rolčekovou na jedné a Lacem s Tiborem na druhé straně. 2014, Říjen *zasa zme viere rolcekovej volali z tej dosky.z teho tableta.pytam sa jej poznas americke bukake ty stara krava.?vraj nepozna aj zasa zacala plakat.zme sa jej smiali aj zme fajceli aj chutnu tekilu popijali.vravim ukazem jej moj zlaty zapalovac aj zlatu korytnacku.vravela ze vraj toto nemoze byt zlate bolo by to velke bohatstvo.sak hej vravim som bohac ty smrdacka stara hlupana.tibor sa jej pytal mas picu oholenu.?lebo tu v amerike maju prekrasne otrokyne setky picu oholenu.zasa plakala aj vravela ze ma chlpy na pice a pytala sa tibora ci tu tie dievcence s oholenymi picami jebe.tibor vravi ze hej ze prekrasne jebe kazdy den v takom klube.vravim preco places ty krava ved sa ihned zabij a nemusis tym padom stale plakat. *zme zasa viere rolcekovej volali no nebrala pocitac.aj zme ako zme s nou hovoreli tibor fotku viery ked s nami hovorela akoby stisol a vytiskol ju a na stenu zme dali teraz zme poldecaky slahali a sipky jej do ksichta hadzali.tibor vravel ze lepsie ako do papiera by bolo naozaj jej sipky hazdat do ksichta. 2014, Prosinec *viera rolcekova nas volala na pocitac.lebo ide aj na pocitac telefonovat.to tu nebudem vysvetlovat to je zlozite.aj vravela ci jej tibor akesi darceky kupi v amerike.vravim jej sak kupi ti viera.kupi riadny jed aj ti ho do tvojej potkanovej huby setek napcha varechou ty hlupana aj sa zkrutis na zem bachnes aj zdochnes.to bude najlepsi darcek pre setkych.aj zacala plakat.zme sa temu smiali. *revem pri tem hovore na tibora mozes semka ist kurva tu viera vola aj on reval z kuchyne serem na nu povedz jej nech si hlavu do pice napcha aj z teho smrada zdochne.aj nebolo nutne jej povedat lebo to pocula aj plakala viacej.som sa temu smial aj som fajcel a chutnu tekilu popijal. *aj nam viera rolcekova pocitacom telefonovala co vraj chceme.tibor jej vravi zober kluce aj bez viera za jozkom aj mu povedz nech vodu v dome povypusta lebo pridu mraziska.aj ihned bezala setko zariadit.tibor vraci ci jej nieco kupime aj posleme.vravim hej kupime.rubas. 2015, duben *sak vcera nam viera rolcekova telefonovala cez pocitat no srat na nu musime ju akosi v pocitaci zlikvidovat aby sa semka nemohla dovolat.sak ked pride biznisak urobi.svina jedna ked prisla do prahy a vidim ju ako z vlaku sa von drapala vravim tiborovi co si to kurva urobel ze si toto semka pozval boha jeho ved pozri co to je za strasidlo.taku ruzovu bundu mala ovalanu kurva sade spinavu golier cerny od spiny aj mala priserne topanky.rozgniavene.aj nam ihned vravela ze zme ako baroni vystrojeny.vravim vies ty stary somar kolko moje topanky guci stoja.?za toto by si dva roky v mojsi zrala ty hlupana.aj taketo zlate hodiny si videla.?aj z teho bola v pici ako sa mame ako grofi.smrdela svina bola po ceste vlakom ovalana aj opotena no toto bol napad toto smetisko sem dotiahnut kurva.aj z huby jej smrdelo ako zdochlemu potkanovi sak ma cierne skazene zuby hadam setky. *aj v aute krkala aj jej z huby islo riadne kysle smradisko vraj mala vo vlaku sekanu k obedu aj kysle uhorky.paprce mala tiez spinave vravim si sa hadam vo vlake v riti sturala. *stale tarala ci jej cosi pekne kupime.vravim sak hek pekne plamene ti zaplatime.v krematorie.aj ked zme prisli ku me revala od udivu ake mam riadne domisko.vravim jej sak sa mozes okupat ak chces lebo ta svina doma nema kupelnu len sa postavi do lavora aj sa mokru handru zotre raz za tyzden.sak z hovna hlupana je to fasadu si nehala urobit no kupelnu riadnu nema.toto som nevidel. *sak isla do kupelne a nehala tie nohavicky lezat na zemi v chodbe sak som pisal ake mala osrate cierne aj selijale zlte flaky na tem.tibor vravi ved toto nie je ludske takato hroza.sak ma teraz dve pekne americke otrokyne velke cecky aj ciste su sak viere fotky ukazoval ako je s jednu odfoteny v central parke sak rolcekova zizala ako smedna krava ked videla. 2015, květen *aj nam viera rolcekova volala cez pocitac no povedali zme jej ze machri ako zme my sa nebudu s takuto kravu rozpravat.aj plakala zme pili rum fajceli zme aj zme sa jej smiali.tibor jej vravel smrdi ti z huby viera az sem je citit.vravim tiborovi sak toto si jebal preboha takehoto hnojpotkana ved toto je nie je clovek to je potkan co mu dali obciansky preukaz.sak raz som spal v jej posteli bola kdesi u jej materi v terchovej aj zme sa s tiborom ozrali v krcme aj mala doma flasu ruma isli zme ju vypit aj zme u nej spali ozraty.vravim tibor pozri toto nie je mozne aku ma zasratu postel kurva ved pusta z pici taketo zhnite patoky lebo boli na posteli selijake cudne farebne flaky.vravim kurva co to je ved to akusi calamadu pusta z pici.som si lahol v monterkach z kafilerky do jej postele no vobec nevadelo som mal na monterkach nalepene selijake kusky z kafilerneho mlyna sak nevadelo. *sak mala vo vnutri taky bordel ved to potkan nema v brlohu takyto bordel.trebarz polievku navarela ju zozrala aj hrnec neumyla dala rovno do kredenca.sak zaschlo aj pliesen na ten bola no nabuduce prisla schmatla kastrol aj takto v tem dalsiu varela.sak najlepsie by bolo jedom na potkany ju otravit napchat jej kilo teho rovno do huby.sak tibor vzdy riadne smrdel ked tu trtkal. 2015, září *vcera nam pocitac zvonel aj viera rolcekova volala aj plakala vraj ju zandari riadne zbili obuchami lebo neprisla na stanicu lebo v juni ukradla penazenku jednej starsiej pani v ziline aj mala ist na vysluch no neisla zandari prisli aj im nadavala za dverami no dvere naraz vyvaleli aj ju obuchami zprali vraj sa po zemi gulala aj do nej prali kym neodpadla.zme sa jej smiali aj jej tibor vravel vraj nemali do nej gumenymi obuchami prat no zeleznymi rurami.mali ta do flase od uhorek celu nabuchat ty hlupana jej vravel.aj plakala zme sa jej smiali.nakoniec vravela ze sa jej chce srat aj zavesila pocitac chujska svina. *ak hajzel doma nema za domom ma dreveny na sranie pri hnoji no teraz uz kravu nema z mastale ma izbu urobenu mozno aj hnoj zahadzali.no dozaista sere stale na drevenom musela za tych rokov riadnu kopu materiala nasrat.sak vzdy jej hajzlisko smrdelo ked srala take smradisko pustala z riti aj pici ako akysi netvor.sak ked sa tibor ozral a jebal ju vzdy mu kokot riadne smrdel vravel vraj vzdy mal selijake cudne slemy naschle na kokotu.sak ked zaschly vraj ich druhy den olupal z kokota ked mal chvilu pretoze cakal v autobusisku v lucke mal hodinu prestauku.raz mu vraj prischol kokot k trenyrkam tym slemom aj mu farbu na trenyrkach odbarvel taketo gulase ta svina z piciska pustala kurva. 2015, listopad *teraz nam cez ppcitac volala viera rolcwkova ci by nemohla na vianoce prist do ameriky.vravim jej ty osmrdena kostra potkana ty mozes ist len srat k vahu.aj plakala. *zme sedeli fajceli aj pivo aj zme sa jej smiali aka je to hlupana. *aj sa jej pytam pocuvaj ty potkan srala si dnes.?vraj hej srala som doobeda.aj sa pytam a rit si vytrela.?vraj nevytrela nema hajzelpapiera.vravim jej preco nekupis.?aj ona vraj to je zbytocne vyhadzovanie penazi vraj nohavicky nenosi tym padom nie je co zamazat vravela. *maju tam aj zlate taniere mozno jeden dva kupim ved zrat zo zlata by bolo kurva cosi.sak tibor vieru rolcekovu cez pocitac vyzvonel aj jej povedal ake bohatstva tu su aj ten potkan viera teraz chodi po dedine aj kazdemu vravi preboha ved ten repan nevie co s peniazmi mi tu sekanu ci kapusnicu zereme a on pije z poharov zo zlata aj ma zo zlata drziak na hajzelpapier.sak debili v dedine zizaju s otvorenymi hubami aj sa im smrad vali z huby.